Talented Fingers and Twisted Sheets
by CWprodigy
Summary: "She was vaguely aware of the people milling around watching, staring. But she was too focused on the possessive touches that started with her lips, then her cheeks, and moved slowly down her body to clasp her hips, squeezing gently to regain her attention." Just a random plot-bunny. Please review!


**A/N: Just a random plot bunny that popped into my head. Please review. **

….

Slender fingers traced her soft, plump lips. Cristina's breath hitched at the boldness. Her mind was clouded by a mix alcohol and confusion. She was vaguely aware of the people milling around watching, staring. But she was too focused on the possessive touches that started with her lips, then her cheeks, and moved slowly down her body to clasp her hips, squeezing to regain her attention.

"Cristina," The voice was smoky and low. The resident looked up through half-lidded eyes. She was secured snuggly between the wall and the person slowly overwhelming her senses with their scent. The figure was taller but too close to get a good description. Her brain was fuzzy with inebriation.

"Cristina," The voice said again, a little louder more insistent. Cristina looked up meeting their eyes. Unbridled lust orbited the all too familiar irises and a seductive smile spread across the person's face.

A kiss was placed on her neck, gentle and tender before it started to nibble on the collarbone. Cristina groaned low in the throat causing the sensual figure to growl, warm breath smelling of scotch tickled her neck.

One hand moved from her hips and grabbed her breast, teasing the nipple through the thin material of Cristina's shirt. The girl whimpered in earnest arching her chest into the touch. The person chuckled.

"Don't worry," The voice murmured soothingly, "I just need to get you out of this lobby first."

The raven-haired girl craned her neck and saw that they were in fact in a hotel lobby and what looked to be a very posh one. Marble floors shined in the overhead fluorescent light and dark wood tables held fruit baskets and melting pitchers if lemonade and ice tea. It looked familiar in a way as did the voice but she simply couldn't place it.

"I always knew you were a slut Yang."

Memory crashed into her so suddenly it nearly made her blackout. She remembered Joe's bar with its familiar scent of cigarette smoke and solace. She remembered the voice that had interrupted her drinking, how she had turned around in annoyance and was soon shocked into submission. She remembered the insults so easily tossed around in the dim light of the bar and the eventual kissing in a cab that reeked of those little scent trees.

"Dr. Hahn." Her voice was of shock and horror. The blonde women just smiled and Cristina was vaguely aware that she was being led into an empty elevator and once again pressed against a wall.

"It was Erica in the car." Hahn grinned, standing tall and arrogant like always or at least before she left Seattle Grace. The resident looked at her dumbly, vaguely aware of the arousal still vibrating through her body.

"I…I…you…" She struggled for something intelligible to say but nimble fingers found her breasts again and she was helpless to resist. She moaned, the sound filling the metal box. A knee was placed between her legs. The elevator dinged and Hahn stopped her ministrations momentarily to lead Cristina down the hall, passed the rows on identical doors and finally to her own room.

This was it. She could stop. She could walk out this hotel and go home and pretend this never happened. There would be nothing to explain to Meredith the next day, nothing to make her life a complicated mess again. She could be on of those normal girls who married their childhood sweetheart. Not the girl the girl who had drunken sex with former bosses.

The door opened invitingly, it was a taunt, a challenge. She could tell by the glint in Erica's eyes. Cristina loved to play.

"What are you trying to prove?" Without Hahn's hands on her body she was almost herself. "Trying to prove I'm a slut?" She tried her best to look pissed off and not awkward in her former attending's hotel room.

The blonde smirked, eyes flashing and approached the resident trapping her again. Damn walls.

"Oh baby," Her voice was smoky, it gave Cristina shivers. The way she looked at Cristina made her unfocused. "Just tell me you don't want it and I'll stop."

The Asian girl could see the challenge behind those electric blue eyes. The other woman knew the affect she was having, knew how dangerous this game was, yet kept playing. And there was a moment, a shred of a minute where Cristina could leave, deny consent, and just walk out.

A moment passed.

Hahn began kissing her neck again, then her cheeks and finally her lips. Cristina acted unaffected until then. The kiss was bruising and possessive. The hands gripping her hips would leave bruises. She grabbed fistfuls of Erica's hair never wanting it to end.

**I**t was a haze of shedding clothes and battles of dominance before they landed on the bed with Cristina on top. She took one of Erica's nipples into her mouth gently sucking until it was a hard bud and then repeated the process with the other nipple. Erica groaned, arching off the bed and tugging Cristina's hair.

Smiling triumphantly, the resident then trailed kisses down her stomach to in between her thighs.

"You're so wet." She groaned moving to touch her own nipples as Erica spread her legs eagerly.

So fucking wet." She rasped entering Erica with two fingers. The blonde arched, and squirmed, bucking into Cristina's hand. The cardio resident had amazing fingers whether it was plugging an aorta or driving Erica Hahn to the edge, it didn't matter. She curled her fingers in just the right way to-

"Don't. Stop." Erica demanded breathlessly, she could feel her orgasm building at the base of her spine; she was so close. Her walls contracted around Cristina's fingers. The resident added another finger and a thumb to Erica's engorged clit bringing the blonde to completion.

Cristina could feel the Cardio God's orgasm crash into her and never stopped her ministrations until nothing but aftershocks were running through the now limp body.

Licking her fingers clean, she collapsed breathlessly beside the blonde. "You taste good."

Erica flipped her over suddenly attacking her lips with abrasive kisses.

_Someone doesn't like to lose, _was Cristina's last coherent thought.

….

They lay there in a mess of sheets, side by side, not touching, in the aftermath of post coital bliss. The alarm clock said it was after three but both women were restless.

"Why are you in Seattle?" It was a pretty obvious question.

"Richard didn't tell you?" The blonde didn't look at her; instead she looked up at the white ceiling. "He asked me back, said Dr. Dixon quit."

"It wasn't my fault." Was Cristina's immediate response. The blonde raised an eyebrow looking impatient.

"I never said it was." A pause. "How's Callie?"

Cristina sighed. Callie was Callie, strong and determined, a little bruised after everything but still okay.

"She's alright. Mark is helping her, they're pretty close now."

Erica nodded solemnly, the silence stretched on. "I should go."

"No…Yang…Cristina…stay?" It was the only time she'd seen the blonde waver or feel unsure.

Outside the window, rain clouds conversed preparing for a heavy down pour. Under a mass of tangled sheets two women slept unaware and unconcerned about what dawn would bring.


End file.
